Red Waters
by Felicia Thorn
Summary: An epic tale that had long been lost to the pages of history, is now about to be recounted...


_Red Waters_

Chapter 1: I blame the bread!

The clamouring of feet against the rotting wood of the pier echoed throughout the area, intermingled with sellers shouting their wares, seagulls cawing, and the waves crashing on the shores and lapping at the boats' edges. Two figures, both sullied in jail dirt and sweat, decked in feminine finery began to emerge from behind the shield of a building. One cried out for the boat to wait in desperation before stumbling. The clothes were much too laborious. The other who seemed a little more intelligent swore under her breath.

"Fuck it." She growled, her one hand shooting to her hip. The woman ripped her skirt from her body, making her partner nearly fall backwards in shock. The smaller girl seemed to be ready to faint but she looked back and relaxed, continuing to run. After all, Red water was smart. She'd worn pants underneath just as she needed to for her 'alter personality'. Weapons of all sorts donned her legs as usual which was a tad bit shocking, but then again, this was Red Water they were talking about.Rose again called out feebly to the boat, wishing her legs were just a bit longer, her body just a bit stronger like Red's. As they came up along the side of the boat she took an instinctive leap and was immediately caught by someone at a port hole who dragged her in. Red Water was being dragged in similarly, though one difference was apparent."RAPE! RAPE! THEY'RE GOING TO RAPE ME! AHH! REEEDD! SAVE ME!! NYEE!!"

These odd words came from the mouth and lungs of a rather petite woman, Rose. Her counterpart slapped herself on the forehead before being diverted by the rough hands that had hauled her up from the pier.

"Er.. Sorry to bother yah mate, but… why're yah in a bustier?" He asked in confusion while rubbing the back of a rather thick neck with a large, calloused hand. Felicia's eyes widened. She'd forgotten that she was in pants and half guy-ish clothes. Her mind raced and she was only brought back to reality because of a rather indignant 'She bit me!' Yep, that was Rose alright. The small and lanky girl came sauntering over, quickly throwing a cloak over her friend.

"Oh, no reason. Heh heh, it was all just a joke me an' my brother had, a dare you see." She explained nervously while shoving the other girl out the door.As soon as the two were inside of a storage closet, the first thing Rose could find on the merchant ship to hide in that she felt they were safe in, the restraint on Red Water's tongue came off.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?! We could have gotten on this ship so easily!

Like ON TIME! GOD ROSE! You just had to be hungry! FUCK! We have been on so many lootings, your fingers flawless, but then we get caught- for a piece of BREAD!! A MEASLY PIECE OF BREAD!! Not a whole loaf, no, A PIECE!!"

The woman screeched while getting changed into more masculine clothes and binding her chest at the same time.

"Have you lost your touch?! Ah- … don't cry… don't worry, what's been done has been done and we can't do anything to do about it."

The blond sighed and shook her head slowly, frustrated somewhat. The girl before her had turned away and was now picking at the skirts of her dress.

( Insert 'Do you remember' Scene, will be done later. )

Dusk was just falling as the two finally crept out from hiding. Felicia lead, with Rose sneaking along shakily behind her. They peered over the port side to see that they indeed were coming close to their bar where they could hide. Rose leaned tentatively over the edge of the boat, beginning to untie a dinghy from the holder while the other girl leaned against the boat side and watch for people that would possibly disrupt their business. Just as Rose was about to lower the small escape boat, the merchant ship they were on lurched to the side suddenly, forcing a surprised and fearful squeak from the brunette. She clung to the edge as she was nearly thrown from the ship into the inky waters below, to plummet down with their dinghy.

"Something tells me we're not going to go with our previous plan…" Rose muttered."I blame the bread…" Felicia growled under her breath before running towards a commotion which had begun on the other side of the ship. Fidgeting a moment, the girl in a dress soon followed after, squeaking complaints.

((O))

"Captaiiin….? I dun think this rope a' hold me…" The voice was coming from a rather large, burly looking man. His dark skin nearly made his bulk dissipate into the shadows, except for the fact that he was so grand that he seemed to cast his own shadow, engulfing another figure.

This one was just maybe one or two inches shorter than the other, his pale skin slightly scarred in spots. His dark hair made his near crimson eyes seem to glow. A leather jacket flapped against him, changing his figure into a dark ominous form."Shut up Bub, just swing." With that the man grabbed his own rope and swung off silently, drawing a blade from somewhere within his body.

"C-can't I just watch over the ship?! C-Captain? Captaiiin?!" The dark skin man whined and cried to the back of the other. But soon, he gave a small huff, drew up his girth…"Fuck! What the hell is going on here?! I so blame you!!" Red yelled back to a rather panicky looking girl who was running about. Drawing yet another gun from her artillery, she shot at someone who dodged to the side and off the ship. He dropped into the water, a large splash emitting from where he had fallen into the ocean that the ships were in. They thought all was going well, but all of a sudden-CRASHA large, burlesque figure was sent through the deck of the ship, plummeting through the wood into the water below. Such a shock shook the entire boat, making it begin to sink. People cried out all the louder now, scurrying about in fear and despair. Amongst the chaos, people were thrown overboard, and then, there was black…In the dark waters, there floated a mass of figures bobbing about in the choppy abyss. One sounded loudest of all, panicking. "OH MY GOOOODD! We're all going to die, we're going to drown, oh my god, ahh! Nuu!!" The shrill voice of Rose rang out across the area.

"Shut up and stop complaining! You're not aiding our situation!" Red Water argued back. Another voice then came gurgling from nearby.

"Er- ladies?"

"SHUT IT BLONDIE! Why the fuck are you even holding onto my leg anyway?! LET GO! You're making us drown faster! Screw off!" Red Water yelled while kicking back. A man clung to one of her legs that could be recognized as one of the supposed crew.

Christian Stormwind gagged as a booted foot was rammed into his face, breaking his nose. An impossibly deep voice then came from the supposed raft they were clinging to.

"You might wanta hush yerselfs gent and madams." It warned, shifting enough to make Rose squeak in fear. But, of course Red wasn't about to be stymied by a grotesquely large man.

"Shut up fat boy!"

"You know, we'd probably be better if we got rid of some weight…" Christian pointed out, his blue eyes flashing slightly.

"Good idea Blondie, why don't we start off with you!" The ferocious woman growled with another kick.

"I think he meant your guns Red… they're useless until you dry them out and get new gun powder into them…" Rose hesitantly pointed out. 'Red's' head swivelled in the girl's direction and gave a low, deep snarl that should not have been possible to come out of such a small woman.

"I am NOT getting rid of my babies. Why don't you strip some of those heavy ass clothes off?"

" I agree… would be interesting.." The man they were clinging onto purred. The small girl shrieked in fear and looked at the two of them.

"The heck is wrong with you!? No way in hell!" She squealed in fear.

"Hello to the below!" A voice called from above. A man peered over the edge, his black hair spiked back with white and silver wisps throughout.

"Ahoy up there! Mind giving us a 'lift'?" Red Water called back, returning to her calm self as the other's heads snapped up towards the voice from above. The man's head disappeared for a moment before another returned with it. Black hair fell past his shoulders veiling much of his face but he was still recognizable of the captain; the Red Eyed Demon.

"Well, they do have one of our crew 'captive' … and then there comes the issue of the fact that we're currently leaving ladies afloat. Drop 'em a line Gris." With that the long haired man once again disappeared with a slight wave, most likely to await their arrival.Soon the two woman as well as the other man stood shivering on top the deck. Rose half clung to Red, who stared indignantly towards the crew that was slowly congregating above deck. They seemed ominous until a 12 year old, gangly boy with stringy blonde hair joined. Rose seemed about to say something before suddenly a voice came from below."Captaiiiin…." a voice called. "Captain… Bring me up… I think I just got nibbled at and not in a way that I like…" It whined. It was obviously the man who was still floating along on his stomach in the water, cargo on his back.

"Hnmmm I don't know…" The captain mused while slowly sauntering over to the side of the ship and peer over the edge. "Maybe we'll just take the cargo off and leave you there in punishment.."

"Heh.. I'LL ROLL OVER!!" Bub threatened back.

"Fair enough, drag him up. I think we have some reinforced fishnets from one of our other lootings …"

((O))

I do own all the following characters, for the following is an original work. Please Review or Comment!


End file.
